


doesn't matter

by doop



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Teenagers, normal high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop/pseuds/doop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of super short ryuko/satsuki fics</p><p>2: satsuki's in love.<br/>3: ryuko comes over. satsuki's mom comes back from her business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first anniversaries in the student council room

**Author's Note:**

> i literally rewatch kill la kill every day bc i love it so much  
> 

satsuki calls ryuko out of class to kiss her sometimes, and because she knows that english is ryuko's least favorite subject. the student council office is like a fourth home by now, the first being her dad’s, the second being mako’s, and the third being the unexpectedly quaint kiryuin manor. ryuko makes her five-minute walk there slow to pretend like she's not excited or looking forward to it at all. and satsuki knows she gets shy, so she passes the minutes between now and ryuko with filing out papers and glancing up at the clock.

the door slides open quietly.

"hi."

satsuki is preoccupied with her papers, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and mouth drawn into a thin line. she doesn't even notice ryuko coming in, and ryuko rolls her eyes. she walks over to where satsuki is perched in her seat, leaning over to drape her arms over satsuki's shoulders lazily and to rest her chin there on her shoulder, too.

"thanks for getting me out of english," she mutters next to satsuki's ear, and satsuki leans back into her tentatively, lets out a light sigh when her back cracks involuntarily. "it’s not like you’re going to pass anyways,” she says, setting her pen down and relaxing her shoulders, and ryuko grins when she turns her head to press a kiss to her cheek affectionately. ryuko knows that it is affectionate because the corners of her lips curve upwards just a bit into it. and, lower, more hesitantly, more soft than serious, "and happy first anniversary."

"yeah." ryuko is happy, and satsuki is too, the kind of happy that's quiet but tingly in the tips of their fingers and warm in the pits of their stomachs. "i drew this for you. in english." she pulls away to stand upright, and satsuki turns her seat to face her, one arm on the armrest and chin in her hand, watching her with mock interest and amusement, mostly. ryuko pulls a paper out of her pocket, just a little worn but very obviously carefully preserved, as observed in the lack of the usual wrinkles and destruction of anything in her possession. her face is a little red, shy, but she manages to unfold the paper and brandish it in front of satsuki's face triumphantly. and satsuki blinks. ryuko laughs, satsuki's eyebrow twitches, and she tugs her hard by the sleeve to lean down and kiss her. a hand finds its way onto the back of satsuki's neck, and she tilts her head up to kiss her easily, slowly, smiling just a little.

it is a picture of satsuki with horns coming out of her head, eyebrows flaming, gripping a raised pitchfork, but also a cartoon ryuko's hand, and they have hearts doodled into their eyes, so satsuki supposes that the picture is accurate enough.


	2. love song for an eighteen-year-old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satsuki in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EP 22 HAS ME CRYING @ THESE TWO THEY R SO CUTE

satsuki doesn’t know that ryuko is one of the great loves of her life

she wouldn’t say it out loud, anyways, would never admit it. she opts for letting ryuko scoot close to her in bed after another day of mild provocation, for laying awake with her eyes closed at night with ryuko’s breathing steady against her shoulder, opts for watching bemusedly at ryuko sitting grumpily through another detention for whatever school-owned property she had damaged that day, and for lacing their fingers together when she thinks ryuko is asleep, waiting for her with her head slumped onto her arms next to satsuki’s paperwork in the student council room. she opts for punching back when ryuko is angry and flaming and yelling, hard enough because satsuki is ruthless and because ryuko bruises easily. and she opts for yelling back sometimes, too, punching back harder because she makes her lose her composure in a way that nobody else really affects her.

kiryuin satsuki is independent, strong-headed, and ambitious, more so than any ordinary eighteen year old anyone knows, really, student council president and pride of honnouji academy and probably destined for even more, but her heart still skips a beat whenever matoi ryuko presses kisses to her neck, and she is very much still just a teenager in love.


	3. girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryuko comes over after school. satsuki's mom comes back from her business trip.

“ryuko,” satsuki murmurs darkly into her ear, and she lets herself go there, nails scratching bright red lines down satsuki’s back, body arching up into her, gasping, whimpering into her touch. satsuki lets her ride out the climax, kissing her temple, lacing their fingers together. she shifts to lay next to ryuko, other arm propping her head up. after a moment of heavy breathing, ryuko turns to face satsuki, face still flushed, and satsuki snorts when she says “c’mere,” weakly, and when she scoots closer to place a sloppy kiss to her lips. satsuki indulges her anyways, and lets go of her hand to hold lightly at her waist. she rolls them over easily so ryuko is on top of her, and ryuko buries her face in the crook of her neck, pressing a kiss there. she nips lightly and satsuki lets out a sound of satisfaction, humming, hands already loosely gripping her hair.

faintly, satsuki hears a noise--what was that, a car door--wait--shit--and she sets her hands firmly on ryuko's shoulders and shoves her off. ryuko lets out a startled noise and falls dramatically over onto the other side of the bed, blinking and groaning.

"what the fuck," ryuko whines, unmoving from where she was thrown, limbs sprawled haphazardly on the bed. satsuki sits up abruptly and runs a hand through her hair quickly, mouth setting into a hard line. ryuko notes her agitation. "hey, what’s wrong?"

satsuki closes her eyes and pushes at her forehead with an index finger and thumb, attempting to fight the headache that was to come. “my mom is home. from her business trip.”

ryuko sits up slowly, furrowing her eyebrows. “you said you had the house to yourself,” she hisses, pulling the sheets around her tighter to cover herself. satsuki squints at her, pushing her off the bed with a hard kick.

“you need to get dressed. now." firmly, and then, lower, almost embarrassed, "she comes in and makes me tell her about my life every time she comes home." satsuki’s eyebrows furrow harder in agitation when she hears a higher pitched voice from under her window--"hey sis! we’re baaaaack!"

"she brought my sister with her, too." ryuko’s head pops up from the side of the bed, hair messy and shirt hanging off her shoulders. “sister? is she hot, too?” satsuki ignores her, busy cursing, “christ,” under her breath, tugging her clothes on swiftly and nudging a half-dressed ryuko into her walk-in closet.

“stay in here and don’t move.” she commands, making direct eye contact with her, and ryuko glares back rebelliously just for the sake of it. satsuki towers over her and throws the remainder of her clothes at her, but makes sure to appease her with a halfhearted kiss before closing the door in her face. ryuko grumbles and makes a nest for herself out of satsuki's sweaters anyways.

“hey, you should be glad that i like you, you know,” she says from her side of the door. "i know," she can hear satsuki yell back, muffled from on the other side of the door, and she stifles a smile into a beige-colored sweater.

for fifteen minutes ryuko listens to satsuki's mom and her sister throw themselves into the room and presumably onto satsuki with cries along the lines of "my daughter! you've grown so much over my week in northern kanto. my beautiful daughter!" followed by noises of displeasure and muffled "mom, no, mom, you do this every time, mom, get off me, mom, i can't breathe," and "sis! i smell hunty in this room. have you had badly dressed friends over while we were gone? maybe, ryu--" and "nui. no."

when satsuki finishes deadpanning at her mother and sister and lets her out, ryuko has lost all of her sex drive and is sure that satsuki has, too. she curls up against her side comfortably instead.

“you seem pretty happy.” satsuki seems almost surprised, blinking, but pulls the blanket over the two of them higher and turns to face her instead.

“i guess i missed them. how’d you know?” ryuko plays with a strand of her hair. “your eyebrows look softer than usual. and you were kinda smiling when you opened the door for me, too.”

satsuki hums in understanding and closes her eyes. “thanks for waiting.” ryuko settles in close to her.

“yeah. am i the best girlfriend ever, or what?” satsuki pushes at her head, urging her to lift it, and slips an arm under it easily when she complies, pulling ryuko against her. her free arm settles around ryuko, and their legs tangle together. “you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so satisfied w klk's ending. and i'm p sure that nui would say hunty in real life. and hs au ryuko/satsuki/klk makes me super happy ;o;


End file.
